(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stainless steel thermal cup with handle, more particularly to a thermal cup that is provided with a jacket having a handle to facilitate holding and serving as a partition, in which the part of a cup body below the jacket may be painted to enhance the appearance of the thermal cup, while the part above the jacket may be left unpainted to ensure that the user's lips will not contact the paint, which may be toxic. Due to the arrangement of the jacket, an opening portion of the cup body may be processed to ensure easy cleaning. In addition, when the thermal cup is inadvertently tipped over on a table surface or hits against other objects, the jacket can protect the cup body from being damaged and will not scratch the table surface.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Thermal cups are quite popular today as they can be used to store cold and hot drinks for a relatively long period of time compared to ordinary cups. Thermal cups are generally formed from stainless steel. However, it is not easy to install a handle on the outer periphery of a stainless steel thermal cup. In order to save costs, labor and time in mounting a handle to the stainless steel thermal cup, heat insulation plastic rings or tapes are provided around the cups to facilitate gripping. However, the effect is not very good. Besides, if the liquid contained in the thermal cup is too much or if the thermal cup is used by a child, the thermal cup may slip. In addition, if the outer wall of the thermal cup is painted, the paint, which may be toxic, may contact the user's lips during drinking. To prevent possible intoxication due to contact with the paint on the outside of the thermal cup at the opening, a plastic or rubber ring is generally provided at the opening of the thermal cup. However, the plastic or rubber ring is difficult to clean up and is not nice to touch with the lips. Furthermore, if the thermal cup is inadvertently tipped over on a table surface or hits against other objects, it may be damaged or scratch the table surface. Lastly, as conventional thermal cups are generally cylindrical in shape, they may be easily tipped over and roll on the surface, which may damage the outer appearance thereof.